


An Education in Armor

by Galahard



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galahard/pseuds/Galahard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gentleman knows more than one use for ties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Education in Armor

"As my mentor innit your job or somethin’ to teach me about my armor?”

Eggsy was leaning over Harry’s desk, casual as you please, lips curled into a smirk. Harry knew it was on purpose, and he also knew he would never let Eggsy know that he had caught him practicing this very pose earlier, looking in the mirror to make sure the fabric pulled across his ass just so.

Instead he reached out, fingers brushing over silk as he caressed Eggsy’s tie. “Will teaching you make you take care of it?” He waited, but not for an answer, spending his time by letting his eyes leisurely drive up the tie to the perfect knot, then up the column of his protégé’s throat to examine the strong jaw line and finally dragging up to meet his eyes. “I know the fate of the first one I gave you. Such a shame too, I had plans for it.”

It would never cease to delight him that Eggsy couldn’t quite mask everything from him. The heavy swallow working his throat muscles, the slight shift to try to alleviate building pressure. “I suppose if you were to ask nicely enough I could show you a few of the uses of it.” He raised an eyebrow as he settled back into his chair, watched the determination fill the young man still struggling with where he fit in until Eggsy straightened. It was a pose befitting a gentleman, confident, shoulders squared away, and if he was anyone else he would probably be ready to fall to his knees right then and there at the merest hint that Eggsy wanted him to.

As it was he simply smiled blandly, fighting back an actual grin when Eggsy broke the brief silence. “Would you teach me about ties Harry?”

———-

If he had ordered Eggsy to his bedroom the house would have been filled with profanities as the young man obliged him, but as it was there was something about escorting him to the bedroom. Opening doors, hand memorizing the fabric of the suit while placed at the small of Eggsy’s back, guiding him down the hallway. Something deep within him preened as Eggsy halted just before the door, waiting for him to open it, waiting to be taken care of, and it wasn’t until the guiding hand on his back maneuvered him away from the bed the he could sense confusion in the shorter man. Still, he went willingly enough, allowed himself to be guided to a chair which he plopped into as if he was wearing sweats instead of a bespoke suit.

For a moment Harry just looked at him, taking in the almost defiant jut of his jaw but also the almost demure way he glanced at him from under his eyelashes. The brazen splay of his legs juxtaposed by the nervous twitches in his fingertips. The knowledge that Eggsy’s body language gave away so much for a spy, but yet when he was on the job all of these little ticks and tells melted away. Eggsy was relaxed enough with him to be himself, and that was a gift he intended to make the most of.

“As you may have guessed, Kingsman ties are nothing to be trifled with,” Harry intoned, the only sign that this was not just another lecture that he would have given any new recruit or agent the movement of his hands as he carefully began to undo the other agent’s tie. The Windsor knot gave easily under his fingers, he kept talking about the material and visual effect of the tie as he pulled it, letting the fabric slowly slip behind Eggsy’s neck until it was finally freed.

“Naturally we have specialty ties Merlin has made for a variety of reasons. I personally find the ones with heating elements built in to melt locks the most useful, however…” He placed Eggsy’s tie gently on the edge of the bed, and next to it his own, before turning to his, closet and making a show of choosing a couple more as he continued his informative speech. He could feel the weight of Eggsy’s gaze as he finally turned, first tie in hand.

Whether or not Eggsy wanted the history of ties, Harry was going to give it to him, if only to keep his own hands and voice steady as he worked. It had reached the point where all the information was complete and utter bullshit, but it would be interesting to see if Eggsy recalled any of the words later on, and whether or not he would be called out on the misinformation or if Eggsy would take his word as law, defending the completely made up backstory.

The fabric rippled over his fingers as he secured Eggsy’s wrist to the arm of the chair. Firm, a wordless way to let him know that he did not want him removing the bonds, but they both knew that if he had to Eggsy had the training and strength to be out of them in almost as little time as it would take Harry himself. The pleasure was not in forcing the other man to submit, but rather in the way that he willingly did so. The bonds little more than symbolic. When both his wrists were secure he moved onto his ankles, swatting lightly at Eggsy’s knee when he jostled around to try to distract him from some tale or another of an early Kingsman using a tie pin as a camera, and finally it was time to step back and admire his work.

He would never tire of the sight of Eggsy in his room, waiting for him. This was special though, and the newest Galahad made a show of tugging at the strips of fabric as if to say that he was helpless. The smooth babble of words dried in his throat, and he realized too late that Eggsy was smirking.

“You like it like this don’t you. Like me all tied up. You was just fuckin’ waitin’ fer this opportunity wasn’t you.”

There was something rather ungentlemanly about the way his cock twitched to hear Eggsy’s accent pouring out of him while he basically lounged back in his suit, and he took a quick step forward. The action seemed to startle Eggsy, and the younger agent retreated to his words, trying to build up some measure of control.

“What, was you plannin’ to use one of them fer a gag?”

Harry chuckled, watching as the uncertainty crept back onto Eggsy’s face, keeping him on his toes. “Gracious no. Your saliva would ruin the fabric of course. No, I have something special in mind for your mouth.”

Eggsy’s tongue darted out, moistening his lips, but as tempting as it was Harry wasn’t in the mood for that degree of gymnastic endeavor. Instead he withdrew his handkerchief, and despite the disappointed glower Eggsy shot him he coaxed it into his mouth, patting his cheek when he was done. “You would have to shave for that. A gentleman doesn’t give stubble burn to his partner’s thighs.”

Leaving Eggsy to try to protest against the gag he set to work on his own clothes. His suit jacket he carefully hung up, not wanting to wrinkle it any further or make a terrible mess. As he had no intention of crouching the entire time as he had while tying up Eggsy’s ankles, his shoes were next to go. Meticulously unlaced and set aside together, finally he gave heed to the impatient noises his protégé was making and carefully knelt in front of him, mindful of keeping his trousers in some sort of order.

There were days when he lavished half an hour or more simply on stripping off Eggy’s clothes, peeling back the layers of whatever garments he had chosen to wear that day, his infuriatingly befitting chav wear or his impeccable suits, but today was not that kind of day. There was a short list of objectives, and he made even shorter work of them. The belt he actually pulled off, it was less trouble to remove it than to try to work around it, then it was just the button and zip.

He was already hard, and it would be easy to pull him out through his boxer briefs, but instead Harry took a moment, placing his hands on Eggsy’s thighs. He massaged the muscle lightly, rubbing his hands up and down slightly before pushing, spreading his thighs past the comfortable sprawl Eggsy had been in and pressing in closer, dipping his head until he could mouth at the clothed outline through the thin fabric.

Muffled cursing sounded from above, and Harry smirked, looking up and blinking innocently. “A gentleman doesn’t forego foreplay when there is time,” he said, tone light and yet chiding, and he was rewarded with what sounded like several insults as to his parentage. He turned his gaze, leaving over to press several kisses to the wrist where the tie bound it, watching fingers futilely twitching and grasping to try to get him in their grasp before he turned his attention back to the boxer briefs.

They were almost comical really. Here was a man splayed out before him in the type of suit that most men would never wear in their life, but beneath them were simple pants that probably came in a multi-pack from Tesco or somewhere equally traumatizing to most of their agency. The plain gray fabric had doubtlessly been darker at some point, worn to the point of softness, and the sad fact was that at some point they would have to retire. A detail as small as this might jeopardize an entire undercover mission some day. For now he was going to enjoy it as his fingers deftly freed Eggsy’s cock from it’s confinement.

For a moment he just admired it, the look of it, the way he knew it would feel against his tongue. The bead of precum pearling at it’s tip. “Convenient things, ties,” he remarked, the corner of his mouth lifting as Eggsy’s hips jerked. “You try to hurry to often, and there is something to be said about not running into things.”

His hands resumed their perch on Eggsy’s thighs, thumbs massaging circles as he leaned forward, slowly closing the distance to the younger man’s cock. He stopped, letting a huff of breath out just to see wrists jerk against silk out of the corner of his eye, to see another drop of precum bead up, and he backed away as Eggsy strained his hips toward him. Finally he seemed to give in, relaxing back into the chair, and once again Harry leaned forward.

This time there was no waiting, no toying about. He simply took the head into his mouth and sucked, hollowing his cheeks and relishing the muffled shout. Then he leaned even further forward, opening his mouth and sinking down until his lips were brushing fabric. Slowly he eased up, maintaining pressure with his lips until he pulled off to a rather satisfying whimper above that Eggsy would never admit to another soul. And he wasn’t willing to share it with them.

He set to work with small licks down the shaft. Brushes of his lips over heated flesh. The barest hint of teeth grazing the length. One of his hands moved to circle the base, slowly pumping as he started sucking at the head again, lapping up the precum oozing out of the slit. Every time Eggsy’s hips jerked forward he backed off until he felt the other agent slump into the chair, heard the muffled curses give way to pleas. More than likely still profanities, but the intonation was different, and they both knew it. With a pleased hum his hand started working faster, jerking as he swallowed down a bit further, alternating tonguing at the head with sucking until the noises from behind the handkerchief were obviously not even words any longer.

It was easy to sense when Eggsy’s body tightened, muscles tensing up, and Harry was prepared to swallow, careful not to let a single drop escape to potentially stain the suit, or at least make the cleaning of it more difficult. He pulled off gently before carefully tucking Eggsy away before buttoning his pants and doing up the zip.

“As you can see, there are a variety of uses a tie might have,” he let his voice slip back into lecturing mode, ignoring the ever so faint rasp it now had as he stood up and eased the handkerchief out of Eggsy’s mouth.

The younger agent swallowed, working his tongue in his mouth to get the saliva flowing again before answering, eyes meeting Harry’s, his look challenging. “Oh, I don’t know. I think maybe a younger generation of Kingsmen might have a few new uses for them.” He didn’t even try to hide his leer as he swept his gaze down Harry, lingering at the obvious bulge in his trousers. “Bet I could come up with something you’ve never heard of.”

Harry kept his expression bland as he set to work on the tie holding Eggsy’s left wrist captive. “I am not in the market for new ways to conceal drugs, but I suppose I could give you a chance.”

He had moved on to his right wrist when Eggsy’s free hand tangled in his hair and started to pull him in. He gave in, leaning in for a kiss, wasting no time in taking control of the kiss and feeling Eggsy start to melt back into the chair before seeming to startle back into awareness and kiss back. He broke off to breathe, lips almost brushing as Eggsy spoke. “Don’t worry about nothin’, I’ll make it worth your while.”

There was a challenge there and Harry smiled before pressing back in for another kiss. A swell of pride grew as Eggsy’s right hand reached down to cup him through his trousers, knowing the younger agent had managed to get out of the second tie on his own. This was better than a challenge. It was a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting from tumblr~ Feel free to follow me, same username: Galahard, probably the same ficlets, but I'll also be reblogging some Kingsman things!


End file.
